eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Frostfell Wonderland Village
Overview Though the Frostfell annual world event first came to Norrath in 2005, the village is a zone that was created for the 2006 Frostfell event and updated in 2008. The zone had a complete "makeover" in 2013. The layout of the zone is like the aqua goblin area of Everfrost, with rainbow bridges connecting the islands of ice. Prior to 2008, the islands were surrounded by water that you could swim around in. For the 2008 festivities and onward, the water has been frozen. Santa Glug hands out daily presents to players (every 24 real-world hours) in this zone during the event. Guilds with the Guild Strategist amenity often plant their "raid flags" near Santa Glug or near the entrance to the seasonal version of The Icy Keep zone. There are buckets of snowballs spread around that players can pick up and lob at each other. The snowballs remain useful year 'round, so you can pelt your friends with them in July if you choose! A single purple "shiny" collection is available during this event. The shinies appear on the ice. See the Frost-bitten Toes page for a list of collectible toes. Entering the Village You can enter the village by clicking on a magic wardrobe in any city which shares your alignment. Each major city has an entrance to the Village that appears once the event is live: *The Qeynos - in Qeynos Province District where The Clock of Ak'Anon usually stands. *The The City of Freeport - in West Freeport near The Arena. *The Kelethin - in the Greater Faydark, inside the city and near Jysolin's Pub *The Neriak - near the Dockside Markets *The Gorowyn - on inside the cave and on the platform, near the pool *The Haven - beside the mailbox *The New Halas - outside, the middle of town, in the area with small buildings Adventure Quest Types There are two types of adventure quests one can get during Frostfell: solo and group. The vast majority are solo quests found all over the island. One solo adventure quest is for the Icy Keep, but players can also form groups and take on a more challenging (and more rewarding) version of the Icy Keep quest. See the main Frostfell page for a list of quests. General Crafting Info Over the years, a variety of crafting activities and quests have been added. This section is to help those unfamiliar gain an understanding of how Frostfell crafting is different from normal tradeskill tasks and quests. See the general Frostfell page for a list of tradeskill quests. Anyone who has at least Artisan level 2 can buy recipe scrolls with standard currency during the event and make numerous Frostefell-themed items. Though the recipes may hint that they are ideal for specific tradeskill classes, anyone of any tradeskill can scribe the recipes and make items in them. While you are lower level in a tradeskill though, some recipes for which you have minimal skills may be harder for you to complete successfully. As you gain levels though, this difficulty all but vanishes. Those who want to broaden their skills will also find the recipes helpful to improve skills they will use when doing year-round tradeskill quests; for example, in some year-round tradeskill quests, a weaponsmith may need to use a workbench to complete a step even though the it uses skills common to jewelers. Don't fret if you have minimal skills; the daily Frostfell crafting quest is a great way to level up any tradeskill, as each combine counts as the completion of a quest, which grants greater XP than randomly crafting items. See the main Frostfell for details. Recipes Types Each year the recipe scrolls have the same category title, followed by Roman numerals to indicate the edition they represent. For example, Frostfell Outfits You Can Make III is an older edition than Frostfell Outfits You Can Make IV. The prior year's recipes are available each year. Recipes follow a general pattern for the types of items you will find in them. This is not a comprehensive list, but a way to recall which scrolls you may want to buy. The pattern is: *scrolls with Frostfell Feasts and Decorative Crafts in the title are for a variety of house items only, but contain all Frostfell-themed decorative food. *scrolls with Frostfell Outfits You Can Make in the title are for appearance clothing, holiday-themed weapons, and some house items. *Scrolls with Frostfell Scholarly Pursuits in the title are for icy-themed building blocks, decorative windows with snowflakes, and candles. Recipes can be crafted on islands with crafting stations. All recipes use components harvested from presents which spawn in the zone and a special Frostfell-only fuel. There are over 65 possible component harvestables, so you may need to trade or buy them using a broker to get the specific materials you need. The fuel vendors located near the crafting areas sell the recipe books. As of in 2013, players can make crafted Frostfell items year-round by crafting keys that unlock chests with the special holiday-themed tradeskill tables. For more info on how to get the recipes and make the specialized tables see Frostfell Crafting Stations. Though the player made holiday tables can be used year-round, the materials and fuel needed to make Frostfell items are only from the zone, so stock up while the event is live! The fuel needed from the Village is: Elven Magic, Holiday Cheer, and Holiday Spirit. Presents and Harvesting Presents are the equivalent of harvest nodes in Frostfell Wonderland village. Those who have completed the full A Gathering Obsession Timeline to get the upgraded, Artisan's Fully Trained Pack Pony ability can summon it and send it out to gather seasonal harvests during this event. When harvesting, it is important to recognize which "Presents" you are harvesting from. There are three types of presents and they correspond to each tradeskill station. This can help you a lot when crafting specific items. *Large, red presents contain components for the Worktable. These are used to make house items and holiday-themed weapons and shields like Candy-Striped Buckler of Doom. *The stack of presents, with the tiny red box (similar to the above present), contain components for the Stove. These are used of decorative all food and drink items, like Stuffed and Roasted Fowl. *Another stack of presents, with a blue present on top, contains components for the Loom. These are used to make items like appearance gear and stockings to hang in player housing. Crafting Materials The following crafting resources are harvested from stacks of wrapped packages in Frostfell Wonderland Village for Frostfell recipe crafting. Amenities and Merchandise Vendors Only a few of the normal city amenities are available in the zone. *A Gigglegibber Gaming Goblin is near the exit wardrobe *A Banker is near north of the entrance at the cliff edge *A Mender is near the Icy Keep zone-in *A mail box on the island at the foot of the stairs (look for the sign on the red candy cane). *Gerbi Frostfoot will sell you items using the special seasonal currency, Frozen Token of E'ci. You must have at least one token to see what he sells and he'll only speak with you after you've completed any of the quests (adventure or tradeskill) in Icy Keep! ***As of 12/12/18, he will only speak to you if you have completed the questission Improbable per Gninja. *Two vendors who sell seasonal items can be found on the upper level, near the Icy Keep zone-in. One is next to the banker and one is next to the mender. :*It should be noted that they sell some items that can be crafted by players, while other items are vendor-only. As a general rule of them, items with prefabricated in the name can also be crafted by players (though others can as well). Items like the snow globes are typically vendor-only. :*A few items these vendors sell use the Frozen Token of E'ci, but the vast majority of what they sell can be purchased using standard coin currency. *Those who have attained tradeskill level 90 or above before the annual event ends can buy keys to unlock the chests needed to craft a set of year-round Frostfell crafting stations. The keys are purchased from the same goblin who sells fuel inside of the instance used during the Frostfell Decoration Committee: Permafrost! quest. Map A highly detailed version of this map, which includes locations of quest givers, craft stations, and more can also be seen on the New Wonderland Village page. image:Frostfell Wonderland Village.jpg